Holiday Imprtinting
by nomalar96
Summary: A girl goes on holiday to La Push, and Seth imprints on her! But its only for a couple of weeks, and Seth needs time to make her see that she IS her one and only! Can they do it? Better than it sounds, PLEASE read and review,you wont be sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday Imprinting- Chapter 1.**

**YAY! NEW STORY! To those of you who have read my stories will be used to my little hyper notes before and after the chapters, and those of you who have NOT read any of my stories before, well YOU SHOULD! ANYWAY…this story came to me one night and I just had to write at least ONE chapter, just in case I lost it completely to the land of FORGETFULLNESS! ***_**God I hate that place…***_** ANY WHO, ENJOY! (im gonna do something now to show people that even though I am OBSESSED with twilight, I still watch stuff like Dr Who!)**

**GERRRONIMOOOOO!**

***I don't own anything apart from the Colin's and any other characters you've never heard of before!***

"Oh, come one Nome! Cheer up!" My Dad called from the driver's seat as I flicked through one of my books moodily. Despite everything, I have to say I was acting the role of moody teenager _perfectly_. Dad sighed again and I could see him role his eyes at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Out of all the people here, I thought you would have been the most excited! I mean, you were the one that said, let's go to America!" He said, Peter, my younger brother, nodded annoyingly. I scoffed.

"Yeah, I meant like Disneyland, LA or Washington! DC!" I added quickly before he could point out that La Push Reservation was in the Washington state. That's were we're going, by the way. La Push, Washington, Clallam county USA, twelve miles away from the town of Forks. It was dreary, wet, nearly always raining. As if we didn't have enough of that where we live! But even Wales (where we live) doesn't rain _that_ much! I had complained one night that I wanted to go back to America, seeing as we had had so much fun last time we were there, and we hadn't gone on holiday abroad in ages! So, after a while, Dad says, 'fine! We'll go to America, but you can't know where! That's going to be a surprise!' He teased. I let myself get excited, mulling over the possibilities with my friends at lunch in school. _Florida to Disneyland? Washington DC to the white house? LA to check out Hollywood? Texas?_ The ideas were endless. When I saw the destination on the plane tickets I nearly screamed: _WASHINGTON! _I smiled when I thought how wrong I was. Dad caught this and did a mock sigh of relief.

"Praise the Lord, she smiles!" He said, gesturing towards the heavens. Mum smiled and shook her head, while Pete sang Hallelujah, clapping his hands in full son of a preacher man style. I scowled and shoved my iPod head phones in.

"Nome," Mum warned, but I just turned the volume up to high. She has this thing where if she thinks my music is too loud, she does this charade where she pretends to be turning a dial. Nearly a hundred percent of the time Peter's music is ten times louder than mine, but it's just because she sits right in font of me and hardly ever has the radio playing that she can hear my music. And another thing is that when its singers she likes, like Kelly Clarkson (but I love her as much as she does), she doesn't mind. It's only when ones like NDubz or Ke$ha come on does my music suddenly become _too loud._ I turned my back to them and looked out of the window as I scrolled through the songs. I picked 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback, _a_ to get back at them and _b_, well it just seemed right. After a while, I just couldn't help it any more; I fished my camera out of my bag and started taking photos. The scenery was so gorgeous, all misty and…almost fantasy-dream like.

"I knew she'd like it," I heard Dad say smugly over my music, which I had turned down to about a quarter of the way. I rolled my eyes, pausing the song that was playing.

"Did you know that she can hear you?" I said, widening my eyes at Dad who jumped slightly, obviously thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"Does she know that we're here?" Mum said, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit excited. We passed a welcome sign to the Reservation, and I quickly took a picture. I looked at one of the photos I took, and there was something in the back round…like… _a pair of bright eyes._

I shivered and quickly deleted the photo, pushing scary thoughts out of my head that would give me a nightmare. I quickly played my music and focused on the music, and didn't stop playing till we pulled into a cobbled drive. I looked ahead to see the cutest little wooden house, with a circle of grass which was then almost enclosed by the huge trees of the forest. I felt as if I couldn't complain about things any more, I was completely ready to hate the house when we got there, but it was so perfect! It was not too small like some house, but small enough to be homey. I sprang out of the car and swept the key off the light above the door and ran inside.

"How did you know where the key was?" I heard Dad yell, muffled because he was still outside.

"I heard you talking on the phone!" I yelled back, half laughing as I ran up the stairs. I ran to what seemed to be the second biggest room, knowing without having to even ask that they would have the biggest room. My room (_I don't care how much Peter argued, this is __my __room)_ was actually really nice! It had a big double bed, with soft cushy pillows, a nice dresser with a nice make up mirror and a fairly big wardrobe. It had a good TV with a DVD player. I gasped as I opened the curtains to find a balcony, and I almost screamed! I had _always_ wanted a balcony, and as I ran outside I stopped and thought, _Oh. My. God. _

IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

It showed the forest, but just over the tree tops you could see a beach with grey waves crashing down on the sandy shore. I sighed and rested on the bars, listening to the silence that we never seemed to get back home, there was always cars going past, or I could hear the Xbox playing. But here?

Beautiful silence.

Which was then broken by the thundering footsteps of my brother running up the stairs.

"IT'S MINE IT'S MINE IT'S-." All I could hear was a thud as I slammed the door in his face. _Uh oh…_

…

"MUUUUUMMMM!"

**OK, soz it's a bit short, but I just wanted to get this out there so you know! Hope u like it AND REVIEW!**

**Also a mention to my bezzie who I will name as emzo, im talking to her on stardoll and said id put a mention in, lu bbz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

**THANK YOU TO Alice Steele and MaryHopeCullen for reviewing. Plus thank you to lovelycullen96, Tercerita and GoodbyelsA2ndChance for favouriting! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway, ON WIT DE SHOW! WEEEEE! (oh, and after this some chapters might be in someone else's POV)**

"I cannot BELIEVE you would do this! I mean, I know you are trying to do the whole, _I'm a moody teenager who doesn't want to be here with my family, _but you did NOT HAVE TO BREAK YOUR BROTHERS HEAD!" Mum screamed at me while dabbing at Peters bleeding head. My face started to hurt; when I feel upset my face kind of tenses up, and it had been like this for about twenty five minutes. I could feel myself wanting to bolt and just run, and I knew if I wasn't careful I would, which would make Mum go supernova. Dad looked at me, and I could see sympathy in his face. He always understood me a tiny bit better, and he also saw what I was trying to do before… that is, _before _I slammed the door straight in my brother's face. I looked away, feeling frustrated and angry tears spring to my eyes. Dad shook his head sadly.

"Go on," he whispered as Mum stormed into the kitchen to try and find some more anaesthetic. I knew what he meant, _run, get it all out, and come back when you're ready. _I gave him a watery smile and ran for the door, trying to close it quietly. Once I heard the door click shut, I turned and bolted, running down the road, following the sound of the crashing waves and seagulls. I stopped to catch my breath as I reached the old car park, smiling as I saw what was an almost exact replica of the Welsh beaches back home; a stony shore and black angry waves crashing down on the stones. I started running again, remembering what my PE teacher at home used to say, _in through your nose, out through your mouth, in through your nose, out through your mouth, in through your nose, out through your mouth. _But what she _didn't _say was; _smash into the majorly cute, tall guy running your way!_ I fell back as I slammed into what felt like a brick wall and the wind was knocked out of me as I hit the stones beneath me. I hissed as there was a searing pain shooting up my spine. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip, trying not to scream.

"Oh my god, I'm so so-," the deep voice coming above me stopped abruptly and gasped. I winced again, this time at the thought of how bad it was. I tried breathing deeply to get my breath back, which didn't take long but my voice still came out hoarse.

"OK, how bad is it? C'mon, I can take it," I said, smiling weakly, but then I realised I still had my eyes shut. I opened them slowly, and they immediately broke wide open. I was looking into the wide eyes of an _amazingly _hot guy. He was really tanned, probably Native American. He had no top on (_note to self, come here more often!) _and ripped denim shorts. A lot of people would say the most impressive thing about him was his chest. Even though he was _majorly _ripped and _majorly _defined, I wouldn't say that was the best part of him. I'd say it was his eyes. They were the warmest brown, like melting milk chocolate, with a sprinkle of the brightest green, like the leaves on roses. I smiled slightly and he smiled warmly back. After about two minutes of smiling at each other, I cleared my throat nervously.

"Not that I wouldn't give anything to keep smiling at you and looking in your eyes," _why the hell did I say that? _"But my back _really_ hurts."

"OH, I'm so sorry. Here," he said softly and suddenly he was putting his arms under me.

"Uh…what….no, wait!" I tried in vain to stop him, but before I could even end my protest he was running along the beach with me in his arms, carrying me in full bridal style. My back started to scream out in pain, but I almost didn't want to say anything, he was so _warm_. I was engulfed by it as he had me pressed against him, but suddenly alarm bells (which should have been ringing about five minutes ago!) started going off in my head.

"Put me down!" I said, but he didn't hear me. I looked up at his face and he looked as if he were some where else completely. I resorted to what I did when I had to call Peter off the Xbox….yelling.

"HEY! PUT. ME. DOWN!" I yelled, punctuating each word with a hit on the arm. He looked at me with surprise, but put me down gently. I tried to stand up, but my spine just went to jelly, so I half flopped into his arms. He gave a little chuckle.

"What's wrong?" He said, looking at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, for starters, I DON'T KNOW YOU! You could be some pedo or perv or something," I said while he laughed. I hit him again.

"Don't laugh! Anyway, I don't even know your name!" I said as he frowned.

"How could you not know my name?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why? Should I?" I asked, trying to think if I could remember seeing him on TV or in the paper.

"…You don't go to my school, do you?" He asked after a long pause in which I could only say he was thinking. It was my turn to laugh this time.

"Do I look like I go to your school?" I said, putting my arm against him, so he could see the skin difference. When I did it though, I almost pulled it back. When I touched him, it was like an electric shock. I looked up at him and I guess I expected the same shock reflected in his eyes, but there was none. Just…wonder and…happiness and… glowing? I shook my head and reluctantly pulled my arm away slowly.

"Yeah, 'guess not…" He admitted, "So, where are you from?" He asked, letting me down slowly, but he didn't remove the arm that was rapped around me.

"I'm on holiday from Wales," I said, trying to keep my eyes focused on the sea, not his eyes or his chest.

"Wales… isn't that in England?" He said innocently, but I still couldn't help yelling.

"NO! … No…it's not in England…" I said, shaking my head as he laughed.

"I know, my cousin's wife is from Wales, Natasha, and she gets touchy when we compare her to the English," he said, smiling and obviously reminiscing. There was another pause broken only by the waves crashing down on the shore.

"I still don't know your name, by the way," I said, laughing when he jumped out of what ever he was thinking him.

"Oh, Seth, it's Seth. Seth Clearwater. And, what's yours?" He said, smiling at me.

"Well, Seth, Seth Clearwater, my name is Naomi. Naomi Colin's… but, uh, Seth? My back is _really_ in pain, I think I need a doctor," I hissed the last part as I tried to stand. Seth's grip on me suddenly became vice-like.

"Uh, ow. Seth? OW, SETH!" I screamed as his grip became impossibly tight and I felt as if something else had broken. He jumped and looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"I…I did that?" He said in a deathly quiet voice. I couldn't be mad at him; he looked as if he had just boiled a live puppy! I shook my head.

"It's OK; you probably didn't even know what you were doing…" I trailed off as he ran his fingers over the now burning red marks on my arm. He started shaking and I noticed tremors running over his body.

"Hey, are you OK?" I said, putting my hand (making sure it wasn't the now swelling one) on his arm. The shakes immediately stopped and he looked at me with more shock and disbelief and his mouth hanging open slightly. I looked at my feet, one hundred percent aware he was staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I said, quickly looking up at him then back down at my feet. I heard him chuckle slightly as I looked up; he was now shaking his head, smiling.

"Nothing, it's uh…it's nothing. Here, let me," he picked me up again and started running again, but at a gentler pace. I sighed and shook my head, smiling against the warmth of his skin.

**Seth's POV.**

_I cannot believe it. I meet one of the most BEAUTIFUL girl I have EVER seen, and then what do I do? Kiss her? No, I nearly broke her arm. I couldn't help it, when she hissed as she stood up, she sounded so much like a vampire. I know I'm friends with the Cullen's, and I feel as if they're family, but I still get un-easy when sounds as vicious as that slip out of they're mouth. Bella hissed once when Jake tried to take Nessie on the motor bikes, it was the most ferocious, feral and terrifying sound I had ever heard in my entire life. I rounded the corner onto the drive way of the hospital, running a bit faster but trying not to jostle Naomi. A small nurse with strawberry blonde hair came rushing out, looking like a scared little rabbit._

"Oh dear, oh dear, what happened?" She said, looking over Naomi.

"She hurt her back; fell flat on the rocks at first beach," I explained before Naomi could say anything. She just nodded along silently, but I could feel slight annoyance radiating off her.

"Right. Jim! Please get this girl to a room and fetch Dr Carlisle please," she yelled crisply. A sudden flash of heat went through me and I had to fight everything in my body to stop shaking madly. _She will not go to him. She's bleeding, he could hurt her!_

"I'm sorry, isn't there another doctor we can see?" I said, not realising before it was too late that I sounded incredibly rude.

"_Seth_!" She whispered reproachfully. She smiled apologetically at the nurse, "Dr Carlisle sounds fine, thank you," I rolled my eyes at her. The nurse nodded, frowning at me. She looked me up and down and I was suddenly very much aware that I was only wearing a pair of shorts. Naomi giggled as I blushed slightly.

"Sorry. It's a bit hot out there," I said, smiling at her. Naomi laughed but quickly stifled it, and I could feel her shaking with silent giggles. The nurse looked behind her and turned to us again, fully frowning this time.

"It's raining!" She said, walking to the window and motioning for me to look out side where it….was pouring with rain. Naomi choked on another laugh and started shaking madly with silent laughter again.

"Well…it was….sunny…before?" I said uncertainly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Hello? My back is _really _hurting now. Can I please see that doctor?" She whimpered. The nurse turned to her and smiled.

"Of course, we're just waiting for… ah! Here she is now! Alright, alright… yes, Doctor Carlisle is ready for you now! Please follow me!" She said, sending a glowing smile at Naomi and a glare at me. We started walking down the hall, with the nurse striding ahead. I leaned in to Naomi.

"At least we know who teachers pet is. Wait, I mean, _nurses_ pet," I whispered in her ear, smiling as she scoffed.

"Oh, shut up," she said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her, thinking, _how easy would it be to kiss her now?_

"Uh, Seth? Why did we stop?" She said, looking back down the hall towards the way the nurse had gone. I shook myself slightly before starting back up again. We found her waiting outside a room and scowled at me again.

"About time!" She said, rolling her eyes at both me and Naomi. I felt a tiny wave of heat again, smaller, but still enough to send a tiny ripple through me. I walked her into the room, to find Carlisle standing by a little bed-chair thing. He looked slightly shocked for a minute, but then composed himself and smiled.

"Seth," he said in his eerily musical voice. I felt Naomi jump slightly, and I could tell she was shocked at the sound of his voice, "what a surprise. Who do we have here?" He said turning to Naomi.

"Um, my name is Naomi. Naomi Colins," she said, her eyes never leaving his, looking at them with a sort of amazement. He noticed this and I gotta give it to him, he didn't even panic at the thought of someone knowing who or what he was.

"Is there something wrong?" He said, still wearing that perfect smile that would make some men want to kill him. I mentally shook my head; that was wrong. Naomi also shook her head.

"No, it's just that…well, there was this girl back home, Fiona? She had eyes that are a_ spitting _image of yours," she said, and I could tell that she was speaking British again, because of the way she suddenly looked more comfortable and I had heard Tash speak like that before. Carlisle smiled at her, and I could tell that he could understand her. I must have looked really confused and, well…dumb. Naomi laughed, a tinkling laugh, but still a hearty laugh. Carlisle chuckled along with her, but it was drowned out by Naomi's laughter.

"I'm sorry, it's just…ha ha! Your _face_!" She gasped, leaning back on her chair. She sighed, "I meant that his eyes are an almost an exact copy of Fiona's," she said, her eyes trailing back to Carlisle eyes, starting to stare with her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "It's unreal…how much…alike, they are…" she whispered gently, almost to herself. Carlisle pretended to shift uncomfortably.

"If you are ready, I will take a look at your back now. You just need to roll your top up so I can get a full look at your back," he said as Naomi started to blush ever so slightly. She shifted up her t-shirt so it was over her shoulders and you could see the electric blue band of her bra. It was my turn to blush that time as she turned to me and smiled.

"You've gone as red as a tomato," she said, her smile breaking into a grin. I frowned at her.

"You say tomato weirdly," I muttered, turning away so she couldn't see my now even redder face. She scoffed and I turned around again, not wanting to turn my back on her. Carlisle looked her over and hummed.

"I think you have a bruised spine, which explains the swelling. I can give you some medication that will help to ease the pain, but you shouldn't bend over or anything like that for a while…. I'm sorry, but where are your parents? I should be telling them this" he said, looking from me to Naomi. Naomi suddenly hissed again.

"_Shit_! Oh my god, they don't even know where I am! Please, is there a phone I can use? Oh my god, Mums _so_ going to kill me!" She whined, pulling her hair in fists and scrunching her eyes close.

"Of course. There's one right there. We can leave to give you some privacy," he said, nodding at me. I nodded shortly and helped her off the bed and set her down on the table by the phone. She smiled at me and picked it up, but cursed again.

"Oh, for gods sake. I don't suppose you know the number for…uh, the Jones'?" She said uncertainly and a smile broke out on my face. She looked at me as if I was a loony.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. The Jones' are my cousins, remember the welsh one I told you about? That's her," I said, nodding while reaching for the phone. I dialled in Max' number and passed it to her. She smiled curiously and turned her back to us. I took that as the signal to leave. I walked out of the room, making sure Carlisle was always in front of me. I closed the door quietly as I heard her whisper nervously, "_Mum_?"

Carlisle was turned to look at me, his brighter than usual eyes looking at me deeply.

"What?" I hissed, looking back through the glass to see Naomi waving her arms and yelling angrily down the phone. I shook my head, smiling slightly and defiantly feeling _ever_ so slightly better.

"It's just…" Carlisle' opera voice came from behind me, sounding like he was trying to search for the words, but I knew he wasn't, "you seem…protective of her," he said, smiling at me. I frowned as I went to stand next to him.

"I don't know…its like…I _need_ to protect her…like, its my job, duty, the meaning of my _existence _to do that," I said, and the burning in my chest subsided a little, like telling some one made it better. I sunk to the floor, letting my head rest on my knees.

"Seth…have you ever thought…maybe…" he went quiet, smiling slightly. I frowned at him.

"What? Have I ever thought of what?" I said desperately, thankful that someone might know _why_ I feel like this. He smiled and shook his head.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater. I though you were supposed to be smart! I am sorry, but I don't think I should tell you. This is something for you…and her…to figure out," he said, his face going from smiling to serious. I opened my mouth to say something but Carlisle shushed me.

"I think we can go back in now," he said, turning to open the door. I walked in and went to Naomi. Her eyes were slightly teary but she was smiling and shaking her head as she chuckled. I rushed over to her and put my arms around her.

"Are you alright?" I said, probably crushing her, but I could tell she didn't mind as she snaked her arms from by her side to my shoulders, squeezing them tightly. She laughed slightly, shaking.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just…exhausted," she sighed, leaning into me. I squeezed her tighter, just standing there, holding her. I breathed in, drinking in her scent. It was roses, apples…sunshine and…mint. If you could bottle it you would make a fortune. It was the perfect moment… till a voice came yelling, interrupting this perfect moment.

"Oh my GOD! Naomi, are you alright? Who's this? Excuse me, can you let _go_ of my daughter!" A lady with hazelnut hair and blond highlights wrenched her from me, proving to be very strong. She wrapped her much bronzed arms around Naomi, closing her eyes which had tears falling out of them. She let out a choked laugh and squeezed her tighter, much tighter than I had been because it would hurt her, but I don't think Naomi seemed to mind; she _welcomed_ the pain.

"I can't leave you alone for three _minutes_ can I?" She said, pushing her away to hold Naomi's face so she could look at her. Naomi kept trying to look down or away, but she kept her there, looking straight in her eyes.

"I _love you_. OK? I am _so_ sorry I yelled at you, I think it was just the sleep loss and everything, I mean you _and_ I didn't sleep well on the plane ride here, did we?" She said, giving her a watery smile and shaking her head. They both started sniffing and Naomi smiled a watery smile again.

"I'm sorry Mum," she murmured into her shoulder and her mother laughed out loud.

"What for? For me being bitchy?" She said, pulling her daughter in again. She sighed and pulled her round so that she was shoulder-hugging her and faced…me.

"So, young man, it seems I have a lot to thank you for. You helped my girl and took her to hospital when she was hurt. I owe you," she said, looking me solemnly in the eye. I smiled at her, noticing how much the mother and daughter were so alike, yet so different. Were Naomi was lily pale and had the darkest hair with the lightest green eyes, her mother was a deep bronze and had blonde and light brown hair with the warmest brown eyes, but the way they spoke, was almost identical. They both had perfect grammar (Grams was an ex-English teacher, so grammar was always important) yet the way they spoke seemed relaxed and confident.

"So, if I am going to thank you properly I should know your name," her Mom said, moving forward and held out her hand.

"Seth Clearwater, m'aam," _why did I say that? I sounded like a southern idiot! Not that they are…_

"Georgina Colins," she said, taking my hand and shaking it firmly. I returned the squeeze, not using all of my strength; it wouldn't go well if I crushed the hand of the mother of the girl I felt crazy for. Her eyes widened when she took my hand, but she still shook it. She broke apart and turned to Carlisle, who had been standing at the back of the room. Suddenly, she stiffened, and I could see her hold on Naomi get tighter. She started moving towards the door, dragging Naomi with her. I noticed Carlisle stiffen as well; his jaw locked and he moved towards Mrs Colins, but at the same time moved away. I realised that I had moved without me realising toward Naomi, who was now being dragged out of the door by her mother. Carlisle made a move towards them, but Mrs Colins snarled, and if I hadn't been there I would've said that was Paul snarling, but the sound erupted from the woman's lips and rang out in the white clean room.

"You stay where you are _doctor_," she hissed, moving Naomi so she was behind her and had her arms spread across her like she was…protecting her?

"Georgina," Carlisle murmured softly, taking smaller steps towards her, but she moved her hand to the handle of the door behind her.

"No! I still remember it, crystal clear in the front of my head! I've never told her, and I don't think I _ever can_!" She yelled shrilly, and if eyes were daggers, vampire or not Carlisle would be dead. She turned to me and I backed up, frightened at what she would say. She pointed an accusing finger at me before turning her head back to Carlisle.

"You think I don't know what he is? How many is there now? Eighteen? Pushing twenty? And how about your family?" She asked tensely, sneering at Carlisle as my heart rate began to increase. _Does she know what I am? Does Naomi know what I am?_ I decided to act dumb.

"What do you mean, you know what I am?" I asked, pretending to frown when really my heart was hammering against my ribs. She laughed as Naomi looked at her mother like she was a mad person.

"Don't play with me boy. I know full well what you are, as my brothers both are and…." She paused for a minute and took a deep breath,

"As were I and her brother soon to be," she said, and Naomi looked at me with wonder. I looked at her and something suddenly clicked into place.

"You know I'm a werewolf don't you?" I whispered, my breath catching in my throat as I felt like my life was focused on her answer.

She took a deep breath as if to steady herself…

_And nodded._

**OK, that's it for a new chapter! And if I do say so myself, that is in CERTAIN need of a…**

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! ;P lol**

**I hope you enjoy this one and that you REVIEW! **

**Oh, and what I am going to do from now on is do one chapter for High School Never Ends (my other story) then one chapter for this, then one chapter for HSNE etc etc….**

** REVIEW!**

**~xox~**


End file.
